


Один загадочный случай с парфе

by Reidzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Detectives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Питер смотрел на пустой кухонный стол с недоуменным видом. Он был уверен, что оставил свое парфе именно на нем. Паркер наклонился, смотря под столом, после обошел кухню, сунул нос в раковину, в мусорку, в холодильник: нигде не было ни следа от десерта. Ни посуды, ни самой сладости. Зато на кухне были видны странные вмятины, а часть стола чуть погнута.Но куда подевалось парфе?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Один загадочный случай с парфе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на марафон. Группа: «цветник слов» (https://vk.com/slo_v_a)  
> Заданная тема: История о детективе, которого считают глупым человеком/безумцем, но тот оказывается прав.
> 
> Добавлю от себя, что писать детектив мне было адски сложно. Я перебрала кучу разных вариантов, а потом подумала, что такой миник — тоже детектив. Надеюсь, что удалось поднять вам настроение и подержать небольшую интригу  
> :з
> 
> P.S. ВБ не было, и при этом Стив и Тони не рассоренные. Питеру 18. Такое AU по отношению к канону.

Питер смотрел на пустой кухонный стол с недоуменным видом. Он был уверен, что оставил свое парфе именно на нем. Паркер наклонился, посмотрев под столом, после обошел кухню, сунул нос в раковину, в мусорку, в холодильник: нигде не было ни следа от десерта. Ни посуды, ни самой сладости. Зато на кухне были видны странные вмятины, а часть стола была чуть погнута.

Но куда подевалось парфе?

Нахмурившись, юноша помотал самому себе головой: парфе точно было здесь!

— Пит? — раздался позади голос Романофф. Питер обернулся и улыбнулся женщине.

— Наташа! Ты вернулась! — и тут же грозно уставился на нее. — Признавайся: это ты съела мое парфе?

Брови Вдовы вопросительно приподнялись:

— Твоё что?

— Парфе. Ну… Сладость такая.

Паучок тут же стал изображать в воздухе жестами парфе:

— Там мороженое, сиропы, вафли разные и фрукты. А! И сливки! Вкуснятина настоящая, — и добавил тише, — я купил его по пути и думал съесть, но сначала надо было переодеться. Возвращаюсь — а тут пусто! Так что признавайся.

Наташа покачала головой и улыбнулась.

— Звучит ладно, но с чего ты взял, что это я? Я только вернулась, да, Пятница?

— Да, мисс Романофф. Подтверждаю: Питер, Наташа только прибыла и впервые посетила кухню.

Паркер поднял голову к потолку:

— Точно! Пятница! Покажи мне запись за время моего отсутствия.

— Прости, Питер, я не веду записи на кухне. Были некоторые…

Романофф странно фыркнула.

—…инциденты.

— Ага, некоторые предпочитают стол кроватям, — весело отозвался с лестницы мужской голос.

— Мистер Старк!

Юноша обернулся на Тони. Тот махнул рукой Наташе в знак приветствия и кивнул Паучку. Влажные волосы и одежда говорили о том, что Старк недавно принимал душ.

— Ты рано, Наташ, будешь обедать?

— Не откажусь.

— Пятница, два… нет, три кофе и включи огонь, пожалуй.

— Будет сделано, сэр.

На кухне стало шумно: щелкнула кофеварка и зажглась плита. Мужчина прошел к холодильнику, достал яйца и помидоры. Старк организовывал простой обед, а Питер залипал на его спину и ягодицы, пока Романофф не щелкнула пальцами у самого уха юноши. Тот подпрыгнул и переключил внимание на гостью.

— Так что с парфе, Питер?

— А, точно. Пятница, кто был на кухне за время моего отсутствия?

— Профессор Беннер, Стив Роджерс, Ванда Максимофф и мистер Старк, — отчитался услужливый искин.

— А кто съел мое пар…

— Не думаешь, что это будет слишком просто? — со смешинкой спросил Старк, накрывая стол на всех присутствующих — запеканка с помидорами пахла потрясающе и даже отвлекала внимание от темы с десертом, но Питер был намерен удержать свое внимание на инциденте.

Наташа согласно кивнула:

— И правда, Питер. Где же твоя тяга к трудностям? Примерь на себя роль Шерлока Холмса. Исчезнувшее парфе — довольно неплохо для первого дела, как думаешь?

Сначала Паучок завис. Было видно, как в нем металось несколько желаний. Питер разрывался между жаждой быстро раскрыть дело и возможностью превратить простое дело в целое приключение. Любопытство и азарт, по всей видимости, пересилили:

— Окей, Пятница, я сам справлюсь.

— Как скажешь, Питер.

— Мистер Старк, что вы делали на кухне, пока меня не было? И что случилось вообще на кухне? — повернувшись в сторону мужчины, юноша уставился в упор, словно пытаясь взглядом выбить из него показания, а заодно разузнать про вмятины в полу и не только.

— Решил время не терять? — хмыкнул Старк. — Я спускался попить воды. И столкнулся с Беннером и Халком. Это его почерк, — обвел жестом небольшой погром мужчина, — разве ты не узнал?

Питер приподнял бровь: может, Халк и буйствовал тут, но юноша точно знал, что Тони воду терпеть не мог. Старк со вздохом поправился под этим взглядом:

— Ты видел меня вчера… Перебрал немного. Я запил таблетку.

— И зачем вам понадобилось мое парфе?

— Опомнись, Питер, — шутливо фыркнул гений и положил на стол приборы. — Если в нем не было коньяка, у меня не было ни единого повода позариться на твою сладость. Не имею привычки отнимать вкусности у детей.

— Допустим, — медленно сказал юноша с умным видом, словно и не заметив это «детей», и вернулся взглядом к яичнице. — Тогда поедим, и я продолжу. Приятного аппетита!

***

Сразу после еды Питер отыскал блокнот, куда вписал имена всех подозреваемых. Даже Наташу, но следом вычеркнул: не было оснований не верить Пятнице. Напротив имени «Тони Старк» он записал его «показания». Места после имен остальных подозреваемых пустовали. Питер убрал блокнот и отправился на поиски Ванды. Среди Мстителей Ведьма была единственной, кто любил сладости так же, как и Паркер, поэтому расспросить ее казалось логичным.

— Ванда? — Питер постучался в дверь девушки и приоткрыл дверь. Максимофф сидела за столом и что-то рисовала. В последнее время это было самым любимым хобби девушки. Чаще всего она рисовала Вижена, что Паркер находил довольно обворожительным.

— Да, Питер? — обернулась Ванда.

— Тут такое дело… Пятница сказала, что ты заходила на кухню около часа назад?

— А что? Что-то случилось? — голос девушки показался Питеру взволнованным. Он настороженно продолжил свою речь.

— Да, Ванда. Когда я вернулся, то обнаружил…

— Это не я! Правда! Я не хотела, — выпалила Максимофф и стыдливо отвела взгляд.

 **Ага!** Вот оно! Так быстро!

Питер внутренне ликовал, но все еще держал спокойное лицо.

— А кто же еще, Ванда? Кто еще мог съесть мое парфе?

Волнение Максимофф как рукой сняло. Она подняла недоуменный взгляд и чуть наклонила голову:

— Что такое парфе?

— Как что? Десерт, который стоял на столе. И ты его съела.

— Когда я была на кухне, на столе было пусто, — осторожно начала Ванда. — И мне было… не до того.

— Но ты же сейчас говорила «это не я, правда, я не хотела». О чем ты говорила?

Ведьма захлопнула дверь телекинезом и позвала жестом к себе юношу, словно опасаясь чего-то. Питер неуверенно подошел.

— Тостер, — шепнула Ванда смущенно.

— Что, тостер?

— Я тостер испортила. Хотела тосты из него извлечь телекинезом, но случайно перестаралась и сломала внутри перегородку.

Паркер достал блокнот и записал себе эту информацию, все еще не доверяя девушке:

— Я проверю.

— Только не говори мистеру Старку, — добавила поспешно Ванда. — Я обещала ему не использовать телекинез на технике после случая с телевизором…

Юноша что-то припоминал о том случае. Кажется, тогда внутри сгорели какие-то платы или что-то такое. Старк был вне себя от злости, когда вместо фильма получил возню с телевизором (было поздно, и Тони решил, что починить злосчастный экран будет проще, чем ждать до утра и потом разбираться с проблемой). Звучало убедительно. Волнение Ванды было объяснимо, если, конечно же, тостер и правда был сломан.

Питер направился к выходу и толкнул дверь, обернувшись:

— Не скажу. Но я все равно проверю.

И покинул комнату Ведьмы.

***

Тостер и правда был поврежден. Питер удрученно вздохнул, посмотрев на искореженную деталь, и вычеркнул Ванду из списка подозреваемых. Оставались Стив и Халк. Оба варианта были безумны, но, с другой стороны, что мешало тому же Халку без ведома профессора Беннера заесть сладость? Мало ли какие вкусы были у этого существа?

В версию со Стивом, откровенно говоря, Паркер не верил. Роджерс, он был… Слишком правильным. Он бы точно не стал есть чужой десерт, не говоря уже о том, что юноша никогда не видел, чтобы Кэп вообще ел сладкое. Даже сахар в чай себе не добавлял! И все же следовало проверить.

«Доверяй, но проверяй», — гласила знаменитая поговорка.

Роджерс был в тренировочном зале, по словам Пятницы (Питер не удержался и попросил искин помощи в поиске Кэпа). Когда Питер спустился в зал, у Стива была передышка. Он жадно пил воду.

— Йоу, Кэп, — улыбнулся тепло Паучок.

Все это походило на захватывающее небольшое приключение, поэтому за парфе было уже не так обидно, как в момент, когда Питер не обнаружил его на столе, однако довести дело до конца очень хотелось.

Роджерс перевел взгляд на юношу и отстранился от бутылки.

— Привет, Питер. А ты чего здесь? Пришел потренироваться? Могу побыть партнером.

— А… Нет, я не за этим пришел. Я расследую одно дело.

Капитан Америка заинтересованно приподнял брови:

— Ого, парень, а ты растешь прям на глазах. Что за дело? Тебе помочь?

— Не думаю. Я справлюсь сам. Я расследую пропажу моего парфе.

Взгляд Стива напомнил взгляд Ванды: видимо, мужчина понятия не имел, что такое «парфе». Питер решил сразу объяснить:

— Это десерт такой. Он стоял на кухонном столе, пока я переодевался. Когда я вернулся, его уже не было.

— Ааа. Так вот что это было. Чудно выглядело, — улыбнулся Стив. — Но я не брал его. Я не ем сладости, ты же знаешь.

— Тогда что ты делал на кухне?

Кэп потряс бутылкой перед юношей:

— Воды набрал перед тренировкой. Можешь спросить у Беннера, мы разминулись, когда я уходил. Он видел меня с водой и наверняка видел парфе твое. Возможно, видел и преступника.

Голубые глаза весело смотрели на сосредоточенного юношу. Паучок тяжело выдохнул и потянулся за блокнотом.

— Я не очень-то и верил в эту версию, — признался Паркер, — но не мог не проверить.

— Понимаю. Доверяй, но проверяй?

— Ага. Я спрошу у профессора Беннера, Кэп. И лучше бы, чтобы ваши показания подтвердились! — пригрозил пальцем Питер шутливо мужчине. Тот отдал честь и вернулся к тренировкам.

Окей, теперь в списке оставались Беннер-Халк, алиби Кэпа и Старка. Что ни говори, а пока вычеркивать Тони нельзя было, пусть тот и правда не ел особо сладости, но его слова про таблетку ни о чем не говорили. Питер не сдержал теплой улыбки. Мужчина и правда вчера позволил себе расслабиться, но юноша не был уверен, что после такого количества у кого-то вроде Тони Старка могла болеть голова. Хотя… Старость не в радость?

Питер фыркнул себе под нос.

_Ага. Как же. Старость._

Беннера, подсказала снова Пятница, стоило искать на улице. Вроде он решил прогуляться, пока была хорошая погода. Что-то подсказывало Паучку, что он просто смутился присутствия Наташи в штабе. Или же… Оставалось надеяться, что Питер не станет свидетелем всяких там… сцен.

Брюс и правда обнаружился на улице: сидел в беседке с букетом цветов и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Паучий слух уловил что-то вроде «понравятся», «не знаю», «давно не виделись».

— Профессор Беннер! — привлек к себе внимание Питер еще издалека и помахал рукой.

Мужчина отвлекся и надел очки, чуть прищурившись. Он кивнул сдержано юноше и отложил букет на столик.

— Да, Питер? Ты что-то хотел? Что-то в лаборатории? Прости, я сейчас не особо жел…

— Не-не, профессор Беннер, я не по этому поводу. Я расследую дело о пропаже моего парфе. Вы и Халк — одни из подозреваемых.

— О. Даже так? А кто еще?

— Я уже опросил мистера Старка, Наташу, Ванду и Кэпа. Остались только вы. И еще вы должны подтвердить показания Кэпа. Он сказал, что разминулся с вами, и что вы точно видели парфе и бутылку с водой в руках мистера Роджерса.

— Ну, когда я пришел на кухню, Кэп ее покидал, а парфе стояло на столе. За себя я могу ответить, что не трогал твой десерт, но насчет Халка ничего сказать не могу. Я _ужасно_ разозлился, когда был там…

Мужчина тяжело выдохнул.

— О… А почему? — Питер сочувствующе посмотрел на профессора.

— Сначала тостер не работал, потом узнал про приезд Наташи — меня никто не предупредил — а после еще и Старк со своими комментариями.

По всей видимости, Беннер не смог удержать Халка. Хорошо, если парфе было съедено, а не сметено со стола в результате ярости. Вызывать вторую личность Брюса не хотелось. Где вообще была гарантия, что Халк пожелает о чем-то говорить с Питером?

— Значит, Халк либо съел, либо просто избавился от парфе?

— Извини, Питер, я ничего не могу сказать по этому поводу. Спроси у Старка. Может, он успел что-то заметить, уклоняясь от ударов Халка.

— Угу, — уже с меньшим энтузиазмом отозвался Паркер. 

Если парфе было уничтожено Халком, то вся эта история теряла изюминку. Трудно называть преступником того, кто себя даже не всегда осознавал. Тут же Питер добавил, смотря на букет из лилий:

— А цветы ей понравятся. Только не избегайте ее.

— Да? Думаешь? — Беннер улыбнулся. — А за парфе прости.

Питер поплелся в башню.

***

Перечитывая показания, Питер не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Халк тут был ну вот совсем не при чем. А что, если это все-таки Старк? Тут сходилось даже больше: у Тони не было никакого алиби, кроме как сомнительная вода и таблетка, его видели только Беннер и Халк, последнего из которых Старк случайно (или не очень) спровоцировал, а так же именно гений был тем, кто задумал всю эту идею с Шерлокианством. Отвлекающий манёвр? Пятница бы легко сдала своего создателя, а сейчас, вероятнее всего, уже бы не ответила прямо.

Паучок решил поднять этот вопрос за ужином, когда за столом собрались уже все. Питер поднял руку, отвлекая присутствующих от ужина.

— Сегодня я проводил расследование, как вы знаете.

Мстители кивнули.

— Так вот. Я очень долго думал. Сначала я подумал, что это Наташа, но она сказала, что только вернулась. После Пятница сказала, что подозреваемыми могут быть: мистер Старк, Кэп, профессор Беннер и Ванда. Мистер Старк сказал, что не интересуется сладостями и вообще вышел запить таблетку от головной боли, Ванда, — девушка сделала большие глаза, призывая к молчанию Питера. — В общем, у нее тоже нашлось алиби. После я опросил Кэпа, но его показания подтвердил профессор Беннер. А вот тут… В общем, Халк мог гипотетически съесть или просто снести десерт.

— Так значит, виноват Халк? — с интересом спросил Старк.

— Нет, — интригующе улыбнулся Паучок, не сводя взгляда с мужчины. — Я думаю, что это Вы, мистер Старк.

За столом повисла пауза. Все обдумывали слова Паучка. Первой рассмеялась Наташа, следом — остальные.

— Питер, я уверена, что Тони может себе позволить купить кондитерскую с парфе, — мягко отозвалась Ванда, улыбаясь.

— Старк и сладости? — поддержал ее Кэп. — Почему вариант с Халком тебе кажется не таким вероятным, как Старк, позарившийся на твой десерт?

Юноша смутился.

— Сами подумайте! Мистер Старк ведь предложил все это! Он мог просто отводить подозрения от себя таким образом. И… И он тоже был тут. И вода с таблеткой…

У Паучка заалели уши, но он предпочел сделать вид, что не замечает этого.

— В общем, это же очевидно!

Наташа похлопала Питера по плечу и помотала головой.

— Ты перемудрил, Пит. Думаю, все действительно было куда проще.

Паркер глянул на улыбающегося Старка.

— Я думал, ты доверяешь мне чуть больше, малыш. Ну, раз на этом расследование закончилось, приступим к ужину? Без обид, Паучок, но тебе не быть Шерлоком Холмсом.

Юноша закатил глаза и фыркнул.

Он _точно_ был уверен в своих выводах.

***

Когда все разошлись по своим комнатам, Питер выскользнул из своей и бесшумно проник в комнату Старка. Он готовился ко сну. Паркер подвис, смотря, как мужчина переодевается, надевая более свободную одежду поверх накаченного тела, а после все же плотнее прикрыл дверь и прошел в спальню. На самом юноше уже тоже была пижама.

Паркер сложил руки на груди, смотря исподлобья на Тони.

— Я поговорил с Пятницей.

— И?

— «Халк в порыве ярости смел парфе, а мистер Старк прибрал осколки после него», — процитировал Паучок.

— Вот видишь…

— И кому ты это пытаешься доказать? — весело фыркнул мальчишка, очень похоже копируя Старка. — Я посмотрел ее протоколы. Ты их подправил. Тони! Зачем тебе мое парфе? Ты и правда можешь купить хоть целую кондитерскую.

Мужчина приглушил свет, делая обстановку более интимной, и подошел к Питеру. Наклонившись, Тони нежно поцеловал юношу в губы и шепнул на ухо:

— Твое парфе было куда вкуснее, чем любое иное, которое можно найти в кондитерской. Прости, малыш, я куплю тебе другое, хорошо?

Обняв мужчину за шею, Питер кивнул и горячо выдохнул в чужую шею, вызывая стаю мурашек.

— Как ты догадался? — все же уточнил Старк. — До протоколов.

— Тони, ты вчера устроил нам романтический вечер, но почти не притрагивался к выпивке. Только разделил со мной вино. Какая к черту таблетка от головы? Это бред сивой кобылы.

— И правда… Чем я только думал? — усмехнулся Тони и прикусил чужое ушко, ощущая легкую дрожь чужого тела.

— Явно не логикой, — подсказал Питер.

— Явно, — согласился мужчина, подталкивая Паучка к кровати.

< _ **На следующее утро на столе Питера ждало новое парфе.**_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Парфе выглядит примерно так:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/73/Parfait_samples_by_pinguino_in_Osaka%2C_Japan.jpg/1280px-Parfait_samples_by_pinguino_in_Osaka%2C_Japan.jpg  
> 2\. Парфе — оно мое. Я погуглил. х)


End file.
